


Yin & Yang

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail: The Next Generation [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Magic, Next-Gen, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: The Dragneel & Fullbuster families head out on a camping trip much to the chagrin of their teenagers.  But Nashi Dragneel and her BF Arashi Fullbuster still managed to get themselves into trouble, and maybe learn something about themselves too.This was my story for Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge Day 9 Adventure: A Fairytail Next Gen StoryBonus at the End: My character profiles for The Fairytail kids :)





	Yin & Yang

Team Natsu just returned from a long mission that lasted almost a year.  It had been the first time since before the kids were born that they had taken such a lengthy mission and Lucy and Juvia felt a relaxing family camping trip could be a great idea to recharge, much to the chagrin of the oldest kids.  Erza and Jellal opted to stay in Magnolia since their boys wanted to focus on training and their daughter had already promised Wendy and Romeo she’d babysit for them while they went on a short mission.  But teenagers didn’t wanna hang out in the woods with their parents and Nashi, Ryuu, and Arashi begged to stay home too.  Of course, their parents told them too bad, family trip, meant the _whole_ family.

So, the two women chose a mountain location near the city of Clover where there is a lake for the guys to go fishing.  The girls can sunbathe and relax along the shore while the youngest’s kids have a meadow to play in.  After picking up supplies in the city, and with the help of a rented carriage, the two families set up camp for the week.

Natsu and Gray occupy themselves fishing and fighting most of the time, with Ryuu joining into the fray.  It gets on Lucy’s nerves how much he’s like his father, feisty and quick to join any combat.  The only thing they don’t have in common is appearance having inherited his mother’s blonde hair.  Her daughter and Ryuu’s fraternal twin sister Nashi is not much different except she’s does have her father’s salmon hair, just a little darker in color.  The two 16-year old’s usually drive her crazy, but luckily for her, Nashi’s best friend is Arashi.  Storm, as he tends to go by, is the son of Gray and Juvia and is the spitting image of his father but with a quieter demeanor.  Whenever Nashi is getting too wild, his calming energy often re-grounds her.  The mothers find the pair sweet; fire and ice, just like their father’s friendship.

But by the fourth night Nashi is growing bored and Storm’s persuasive abilities are not working on her, so after everyone else goes to bed, she sneaks a bottle of her father’s sake and takes off into the forest dragging Storm along.  The pair don’t go too far, following along the river till they reach a nice flat area to hang out. 

She makes them a small campfire, and they settle on some exposed boulders side by side.  With no cups, they must share the bottle, trading swigs back and forth, mostly on Nashi’s end.  Storm reasoning that one of them needs to be sober enough to find their way back. 

“Awe come on Storm, I’m not here to get drunk by myself!” Nashi punches the young man, “So what if we pass out, it’s not like anything’s gonna happen to us, we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Oww!” he rubs his chest where she hit him, “Why do you always gotta hit me!”

With a grin, “I think you like it, since you keep hanging out with me.”

Storm’s never admitted it to anyone, but he’s had a crush on the girl for a long time.  Something about her exuberance and those bright blue eyes always get to him, especially when she’s excited and they practically sparkle.  His face flushes a little, “Someone’s gotta keep you from getting into too much trouble.”

“ _Tch_ , Whatever Storm.  I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Looks like you both need a babysitter.”

The young friends turn to the sound of a stranger’s voice and see two men behind them.  “Who the hell are you!” Nashi yells at them.

“No one you need to know, miss, now it’s time you kids to go to sleep.” 

Storm, “Huh?”  But that’s all he manages out before the second male who hasn’t said a word, waves his hand at them.  The ice mages eyes widen, instantly understanding something was about to happen.  He grabs Nashi’s hand trying to stand up but it’s too late and they both slump over unconscious…   

~~~~

“Ugh…  What the hell happened…” Nashi’s voice is groggy.  She tries to stand and realizes her hands are bound behind her.  Opening her eyes, it becomes clear when she turns her head that Storm was in the same predicament, lying beside her on a floor but still asleep.  Panic slowly creeps in for the young mage as she nudges him with her shoulder, desperate to wake him.  “Storm!  Storm get up!  Storm!”

Slowly opening his eyes, “Nashi…”  He turns on his shoulder as his eyes pop open, “Nashi!  Those guys, they…”

“Ah, finally awake I see.”  It’s the same male voice from earlier. 

Nashi looks up glaring at the man, weakness is something she doesn’t like to show, “Don’t you know who our parents are?!  You’re gonna be in so much trouble when they find us!”

“Oh, we know exactly who your parents are, Ms. Dragneel.”  Her eyes widen at the acknowledgment, these were no ordinary slave traders.  She sits up and pushes herself against the wall behind them.  “And that’s exactly why we kidnapped you.”

Storm stays calm, narrowing his eyes at the man, “What do you want from us?”  Sitting up as well, he positions himself in front of his friend.   

“There are mages out there that will pay a lot of money to get their hands on the kids of Natsu or Gray of Fairytail,” the man smirks, “wizards who would take out their revenge with your lives.  So just sit tight, and if you get any ideas, those ropes bind your magic so don’t even bother trying to use it.”  With a sinister laugh, the man walks out of the room leaving the kids alone again.

“Storm?”  The fuming young man turns around and for the first time in his life, sees a scared expression on Nashi’s face.  He’s taken aback from the sight, this girl who’s usually the fearless one, that is first to rush into the fight, is the one terrified.  But this is also the first time either of the kids had been in real danger without their parents around to protect them. 

He softens his expression not wanting to alarm her further, “Hey, don’t worry Nash, I’m sure as soon as our dads figure out were missing they’ll come looking,” scooting back so he can be right next to her, “and you know your father, with his nose, they’ll find us quick.”

“Yeah…” She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs.

“And I’m here with you, so at least you’re not alone, right?”

Tipping her head back up to look at him, she blushes lightly when she sees the same tinge of pink on his cheeks, “I’m glad it’s you who’s stuck here with me.”

Seconds pass as they stare at each other, pulses quickening, till finally Storm turns his head, face completely flushed, “A-anytime...”

Nashi settles back with her head resting on Storms shoulder.  The sleep spell was still lingering on them and it was somewhat of a struggle to keep their eyes open.  He takes in their surroundings, noting the placement of scarce furnishings, the rundown appearance of the floors and walls, the musty smell; it was most likely an abandoned ramshackle.  Candles provided some dim lighting, moonlight still filtered in through a broken window, but he could see faint traces of the early morning sky approaching, maybe in an hour or two tops.  His mother was an early riser, often before the sun, surely, she’ll notice her son is missing and will alert the others…

Eventually, the two teens fall asleep again, resting their heads against one another’s.  Nashi even snuggles as close as she can to Storm, not for warmth because like their parental counterparts, her body temp runs hot and his cold, no simply for the security he offers her.  They’ve known each other since infancy, being born only a few months apart and while she had a twin, and the two boys became good friends, her relationship with Storm was even closer.  Their parents nicknamed the duo Yin and Yang, when you saw one, you saw the other and that carried all the way through the years.  Now teenagers, if you didn’t know better they seemed like a real couple.  They deny it, saying they are just best friends, but their mothers still tease how they’d make a cute pair. 

 

It’s the fire mages scream’s that wake Storm and his eyes pop open to see the kidnapper pulling on Nashi’s leg.  She’s kicking and screaming as tears are starting to flow.  “Damn bitch, just submit to me or I’ll leave you in more pain when I break you!”

“Fuck You!” she manages a shot to his groin. 

The man drops her leg for the moment, clutching his privates, “Fucking bitch!”  But it was only a brief respite before he was grabbing for her again.

“Leave her alone!” Storm screams at the man.  “Don’t fucking touching her!!!”

“And what are you gonna do, boy?” the man snickers at him, “How bout I let you watch me have my way with her, would you like that?  I think you would.”

Storms irises start to turn a lighter shade of blue and Nashi stares in disbelief, it’s his tell-tale sign his devil slayer side is manifesting.  She’s only seen it a couple of times since he’s still learning to control it.  The boy narrows his eyes, almost growling, “You’ll be dead before that happens.”

The man starts laughing hysterically but Storm isn’t finished.  Nashi watches as markings appear along her friend’s arms and face, the air in the room growing colder by the millisecond.  The laughter dies as soon as the man sees the bindings holding the boy start to freeze over and crack.  Taking a step back, “Wait, y-you…”

The ropes shatter and Storm rushes at the man, grabbing him by the throat, “demon energy!” the boy grins, “Too bad your magic binding ropes don’t work on it,” and throws the man against the wall.  Storm makes quick work breaking Nashi free as the second male rushes into the room.  But before that man can run away, Storm grabs him and throws him right next to the other semi-conscious male.

Nashi feels helpless as her friend pummels the two men, screaming the whole time they were gonna pay for kidnapping them.  But most of the anger was reserved for the first man.  “I’m gonna kill you for touching her!”

“Stop, Storm don’t kill him!”  She doesn’t want to use magic on her best friend but physically he was stronger than her.  Pulling on his arm doesn’t work, but if she doesn’t stop him, the man won’t last much longer.  “Storm!”

 _‘Damn it!’_ she curses in her head, but the ice devil mage is in a frenzy.  Fairytail protects their own but he was on another level of rage.  Could it be, she wonders, because of her?  She had heard the stories of how her father had snapped when he thought DiMaria had killed her mom, the girl he cherished above anything in this world…

“Storm…” Nashi grabs his face and smashes her lips against his, instantly stopping his assault.  The stunned young man drops the limp and lifeless opponent to return the kiss as his marking slowly fade away…

~~~

“There!” Natsu screams, “They’re in that shack!”

He blasts the door open and the fathers are the first to rush in but quickly skid to halt with their mouths hanging open.  “Are they in there?” Lucy calls as she and Juvia run in with the other kids right behind.  Squeals from the two women override their husbands, “They are adorable!”

But Nashi and Storm are in their own world with his arms around her waist, rubbing and smoothing the small of her back, and she his neck, caressing and tangling her fingers in his spiky black hair while still in a full French kiss. 

Lani and Nieve, Lucy and Juvia’s youngest daughters are giggling away, Ryuu is making gagging sounds, while the mothers are still squealing.  But the fathers, well….

“Why is your son molesting my daughter!”

“Oh please, your deviant daughter is taking advantage of my son!”

“Who you calling a deviant, fucking pervert!  You’re son’s the weakling!”

“Fucking Pyro!  He could kick her ass if he wanted to!” 

“Oh yeah!”

“Yeah!”

Blows start being throw by the two men as Nashi and Storm release each other.  “Why’d you do that Nashi?” caressing her cheek, “Not that I’m complaining…”

“I remembered a story about my parents and… it was the only thing I could think of to stop you.”

“What story?”

“When my dad thought DiMaria killed my mom…”

He tilts his head confused, “But your mom didn’t kiss him to make him stop.”

“No, but he was in a full fury and about to attack your dad when my mom grabbed him from behind and it calmed him down.”

“I still don’t get it.”

She punches him, “Duh!  Love you idiot!  My dad went nuts cause he though the love of his life had been killed but my mom’s touch calmed him down!”

“Oww!” he rubs where she punched him, “Always resorting to violence… But,” he smirks, “does this mean you like me?” with a tease to his voice.

“Oh, shut up!” her cheeks turn pink.

Storm chuckles and cups her cheek again, “You know I’d do anything to protect you Nash.”

“So, would I Storm,” kissing his lips, “so would I…”

 

* * *

 

 

Character Profiles

 

Ages given are for my next gen stories I’d like to work on one day.  It would be great for the older kids to have drawings of them at a couple other ages aside from the ones listed; like 5 and 10 to show their progression; one day I’ll have those commissioned since I can’t draw.  Some of the info in the profiles are for the stories like their crushes, personality, clothing choices, etc.  I’m still adding to the profiles, but I decided to post this since I just posted a Next gen story for the January 2018 Fic Writers month and these are additional descriptions of what the Dragneel and Fullbuster kids look like than I could elaborate on in such a short story.        

 

**Natsu & Lucy Dragneel’s kids: **

 

 **Nashi Layla Dragneel** (fraternal twin w/Ryuu)

Sex- Female

Age- 16

Hair color- pink (dark salmon)

Hair type/style- straight, shoulder length

Eye color- blue (sky)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Red)

Clothing- more Tom boyish, occasional skirts, oversized sweats, crop or form fitting tops

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi- dragon slayer types, favors fire dragon.  (Most stories- Fire Slayer)

Personality- feisty like father

Crush- Arashi Fullbuster

 

 **Ryuu** (Dragon) **Koichi** (Shining Prince) **Dragneel** (fraternal twin w/Nashi)

Sex- Male

Age- 16

Hair color- blonde (golden)

Hair type/style- short spiked, similar to fathers but shorter along the sides, higher on top

Eye color- purplish red (plum purple)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Red)

Clothing- attire like his father

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi-slayer types, favors black dragon. (Most stories- Fire Slayer)

Personality- feisty like father, but not as feisty as Nashi when she gets going

Crush- Akiko Dreyar

 

 **Lani** (sky in Hawaiian) **Miyako** (night sky) **Dragneel**

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- pink (dark salmon), maybe with a few blonde highlights around the face or in the bangs

Hair type/style- semi wavy, length past the waist

Eye color- light purple (amethyst purple)

Guild Mark location- Right shoulder blade (Purple)

Clothing- girly girl, skirts, cute but nothing showy, pastel colors

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi-slayer types & Celestial Spirits, favors celestial/elemental dragon. (Most stories- Fire Slayer/Celestial).  She’s stronger than her siblings but has yet to learn to harness her full potential.

Personality- like mother

Crush- Azurite Fernandez

 

**Gray & Juvia Fullbuster’s kids: **

 

 **Arashi** (storm) **Silver Fullbuster**

        Nickname- Storm

Sex- Male

Age- 16

Hair color- black (onyx)

Hair type/style- spiked, similar to fathers

Eye color- dark blue (midnight blue)

Guild Mark location- Left torso, under ribs (Dark Blue)

Clothing- dresses similar to his father, stylish yet casual. Doesn’t have the stripping habit but often walks around shirtless.

Magic- Ice Devil & Water Mage

Personality- like mother

Crush- Nashi Dragneel

 

 **Nieve** (snow in Spanish) **Chinami** (Thousand Waves) **Fullbuster**

        Nickname- Snow

Sex- Female

Age-12

Hair color- blue (azure)

Hair type/style- slightly wavy, length to mid back

Eye color- dark blue (midnight blue)

Guild Mark location- Left wrist (White)

Clothing- a little tom boyish, similar to Nashi but more skirts

Magic- Water mage

Personality- like father

Crush- Caspian Bastia

 

**Levy & Gajeel Redfox’s kids: **

 

 **Chieko** (wise child) **Alelo** (language in Hawaiian) **Redfox**

        Nickname- Alelo

Sex- Female

Age- 16

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type/style- messy wavy, shoulder length

Eye color-red (crimson)

Guild Mark location- Right shoulder blade (Pink)

Clothing- mothers style, cute but simple

Magic- Iron dragon slayer, dabbles in Script magic

Personality- like mother

Crush- Logan Bastia

 

 **Sage Tatsuo** (dragon man) **Redfox**

Sex- Male

Age- 15

Hair color- blue (Persian blue)

Hair type/style- straight, waist length but keeps in a high pony tail

Eye color- red (crimson)

Guild Mark location- Left side of neck (Black)

Clothing- a little punkish, blacks, darker colors, slacks, t-shirts

Magic- Iron dragon slayer

Personality- like father

Crush- Isla Dreyar

 

 **Jayden Fumio** (scholarly child) **Redfox**

        Nickname- Jay

Sex- Male

Age- 10

Hair color- blue (Persian blue)

Hair type/style- straight, short cropped 

Eye color- dark brown (dark chocolate)

Guild Mark location- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- a little geeky

Magic- Script magic/ Enchanter

Personality- like mother

Crush- Tora Eucliffe

 

**Mirajane & Laxus Dreyar’s kids: **

 

 **Akiko** (bright child) **Rita Dreyar**

        Nickname- Tempest

Sex- Female

Age-15

Hair color- blonde (canary yellow)

Hair type/style- waist length long wavy

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Over her heart (Dark Blue) 

Clothing- girly girl but prefers clothes that aren’t too binding or get in the way during a fight.  Will pick shorts or skorts (skirt/shorts) over a full skirt, doesn’t mind cropped tops.

Magic- Take Over/ Demon power

Personality- like father, but feistier like his young and dumb days. 

Crush- Ryuu Dragneel

 

 **Isla Hitomi** (beautiful eyes) **Dreyar**

Sex- Female

Age- 13

Hair color- blonde (canary yellow)

Hair type/style- short, think like the singer Pink

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Right back of hand (Purple)

Clothing- girly punkish, pleated skirts, tank tops, heeled boots

Magic- Demon/Lightening Dragon slayer

Personality- like father

Crush- Sage Redfox

        Secret Crush- Ryuu Dragneel

 

 **Raiden** (lightening god) **Ash Dreyar**

Sex- Male

Age- 11

Hair color- white (winter white)

Hair type- short spiked

Eye color- gray (slate gray w/orange flecks)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder blade (Gold)

Clothing- like father, baggy slacks, t-shirts or open button tops

Magic- Lightening dragon slayer

Personality- like mother

Crush- Amethyst Fernandez

 

**Erza & Jellal Fernandez’s kids:**

 

 **Andesine Takeshi** (warrior) **Fernandez** (identical twin w/Azurite everything except hair color)

        Nickname- Andy

Sex- Male

Age- 13

Hair color- red (scarlet)

Hair type- straight short like fathers

Eye color- dark brown (mocha)

Guild Mark location- Left forearm (Dark Blue)

Clothing- typical teen, t-shirts, cargo pants to hide his blades in

Magic- Requip/Weapons mage, favors staff & throwing blades

Personality- like mother, cool but a quicker temper than his twin

Crush- Midori Strauss

 

 **Azurite Hitoshi** (even-tempered) **Fernandez** (identical twin w/Andesine everything except hair color)

        Nickname- Azzi

Sex- Male

Age- 13

Hair color- medium/dark blue (sapphire)

Hair type- straight, long waist length kept tied back

Eye color- dark brown (mocha)

Guild Mark location- Right forearm (Dark Red)

Clothing- typical teen, t-shirts, slacks

Magic- Requip/ Weapons mage, favors swords

Personality- like father, cool, calmer demeanor

Crush- Lani Dragneel

 

 **Amethyst Hayami** (rare unusual beauty) **Fernandez**

        Nickname- Amy

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- medium purple (violet)

Hair type- straight, long

Eye color- light brown w/green flakes (hazel)

Guild Mark location- Right hand (Purple) 

Clothing- total girly girl, skirts, dresses,  heels

Magic- Heavenly Body magic/Elemental magic

Personality- like father, quieter, but strong aura

Crush- Raiden Dreyar

 

**Wendy & Romeo Conbolt’s kids: **

 

 **Zemira Kiyoko** (clarity) **Conbolt**

Sex- Female

Age- 6

Hair color- bluish purple (mauve)

Hair type- straight waist length

Eye color- dark brown (chocolate)

Guild Mark location- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- girly, mother keeps her in cute outfits

Magic- Sky Dragon slayer, Fire magic

Personality- like father

Crush- Phoenix Groh (later)

 

**Lyon & Meredy Bastia’s kids: **

**Logan Nobuo** (faithful man) **Bastia**

Sex- Male

Age- 15

Hair color- pale blue (powder blue)

Hair type- wavy cropped

Eye color- black/dark gray (coal)

Guild Mark location (Lamia Scale)- Left forearm (Teal Blue)

Clothing- softer or simpler style of clothing, t-shirt, slacks or shorts

Magic- Maguilty lost magic

Personality- friendly, gets along with anyone

Crush- Chieko Redfox

 

 **Caspian Kori** (ice) **Bastia**

      Nickname- Kori

Sex- Male

Age- 12

Hair color- light pink

Hair type- spiky short

Eye color- dark green (Emerald green)

Guild Mark location (Lamia Scale)- Right chest closer to shoulder (Dark Blue)

Clothing- stylish teenager, like to wear whatever’s in fashion at the time.

Magic- Ice mage

Personality- like father, cool, a little standoffish at first meeting. 

Crush- Nieve Fullbuster

 

**Rogue & Yukino Cheney’s kids: **

**Ryland Kage** (shadow) **Cheney**

Sex- Male

Age- 11

Hair color- black (midnight)

Hair type- long waist length, tied back

Eye color- medium brown (cinnamon)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Left lower back (Black)

Clothing- Gothic, darker, baggy shirts and pants

Magic- Shadow dragon slayer

Personality- quiet, calmer, calculating

Crush- Mari Eucliffe

 

 **Sora** (sky) **Rowan Cheney**

Sex- Female

Age- 8

Hair color- light blue (powder blue)

Hair type- slight wavy, shoulder length

Eye color- red (crimson)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- a little geeky, shorts, t-shirts, shoes, nothing flashy, doesn’t like skirts or dresses.

Magic- Shadow dragon slayer, Celestial Spirit mage

Personality- friendly but reserved

Crush- Orion Strauss (later)

**Sting & Lisanna Eucliffe’s Kids: **

 

 **Tora** (tiger) **Noely Eucliffe**

Sex- Female

Age- 10

Hair color- white (winter)

Hair type- shoulder length straight

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Right wrist (Yellow)

Clothing- tom boyish, likes shorts over skirts, hates dresses, t-shirts over crop tops

Magic- Take Over magic

Personality- gets along with most people

Crush- Jayden Redfox

 

 **Mari** (rebelliousness **) Imogen Eucliffe**

      Nickname- Imo

Sex- Female

Age- 8

Hair color- blonde (golden)

Hair type- waist length, slight wave, likes pigtails

Eye color- dark blue (sapphire)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- stylish punk, pleated skirts, tank tops, heeled boots

Magic- White dragon slayer, dabbles in Take Over magic

Personality- confident, smart, but feisty

Crush- Ryland Cheney (later)

 

**Elfman & Evergreen Strauss’ kids:**

**Midori** (green/nature) **Azalea Strauss**

      Nickname- Lea

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type- wavy mid-back length

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Green)

Clothing- tom boyish, likes shorts over skirts, not a fan of dresses, t-shirts over crop tops

Magic- Eye magic, Fairy magic, Take Over magic

Personality- quiet but friendly

Crush- Andesine Fernandez

 

 **Orion Iwao** (stone man) **Strauss**

Sex- Male

Age- 7

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type- short cropped

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- like father, slacks or cargo pants, t-shirts

Magic- Take Over magic, Letter magic

Personality- friendly, very loyal to his family and friends

Crush- Sora Cheney (later)

 

**Cana & Mest Gryder: **

 

 **Phoenix Masumi** (true lucidity) **Gryder**

Sex- Male

Age-7

Hair color- dark brown (dark chocolate)

Hair type- short spiked

Eye color- dark purple (eggplant)

Guild Mark location- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- stylish, mother likes to dress him in popular styles

Magic- Card magic, Memory magic, Teleportation

Personality- friendly once he gets to know you

Crush- Zemira Conbolt (later)

 


End file.
